


Eutopia

by xialuo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:37:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xialuo/pseuds/xialuo





	Eutopia

預警

 

698叔鳴佐  
人物OOC  
懷孕生子有，不適請馬上退出。  
木葉忍者村好的很不切實際

 

01  
佐助在山澗間脫去深色的披風，在夏日中溪水的清涼，讓他更進一步用單手解下了衣物，卸下了配劍，脫下了背心及慢慢解下一顆顆襯衫釦子，他也大方地脫下長褲及底褲，在沒有人煙的深山中，溪邊洗浴也不是需要害羞的事。一步步走進溪水深處，最深也不過及胸，佐助潛下水讓清水淹過他的黑色髮絲，溪水也拂過他結實的每一吋肌肉，洗去十幾天以來執行任務的疲憊，他閉上眼任由溪水暫時掩去他的呼吸，全身浸潤在沁涼的水中，『還有兩天』，他想。

佐助走進村子的大門時，並沒有看到熟悉的橘色身影，他應該覺得高興的，佐助總是訓誡著那傢伙，身為火影就別丟下工作跑出村，但沒有想像中的高興，果然不習慣吧…..

同樣不習慣的還有路上村人喊著「佐助大人」的聲音，『什麼時候自己這麼受歡迎了?』儘管如此，佐助還是點頭回應。上次離村的時候是清晨啟程，應該挑人少的時候回村的，佐助心裡思付著。

走進火影樓時，佐助正巧遇到鹿丸，”下次提醒我別再讓你出超過一個星期的任務了，你家鳴人真讓人不省心。”鹿丸做出誇張的扶額姿勢調侃道。  
佐助想了想回答”鳴人給你添麻煩了，抱歉。”  
『別真的道歉呀，而且這種代他人道歉的現充感是……』傻眼的鹿丸只能看著佐助往鳴人的辦公室走。

當佐助敲開火影辦公室的大門時，鳴人掛著黑眼圈在跟文件拚鬥。”你回來啦!”鳴人疲憊的臉上出現了笑容。

佐助坐在沙發上吃著飯糰，聽著鳴人說鹿丸如何威逼利誘他簽公文，然而威逼利誘的方法都只跟佐助有關，而且鹿丸明明還叫他回家休息，是鳴人堅持「早點簽完，早點回家抱佐助」。

“話說佐助，你回來跟佐井報告了嗎?”  
佐井是暗部長，而佐助編制在佐井麾下，鳴人原先要讓佐助的職位直接隸屬於火影，不過卻被佐助阻止了。眼下忍界是和平的，用瞳力偵查的角色不一定要長時間旅居於外了，對鳴人來說是好事。  
“不，我明天再去報告，今天我們一起回家。”  
“好，我再三個小時就可以批完了。”聽到佐助的話，又給鳴人添了一些動力。

“不，你過來，帶著那疊文件過來。”佐助指了指自己旁邊的沙發空位，鳴人雖然疑惑也就照做。  
“都不是什麼重要文件吧?”佐助知道鳴人雖然忙也是會分輕重緩急，留到最後的大概不是什麼重要文件。  
“嗯。”鳴人坐到佐助一旁，將手上的文件放到茶几上。  
“躺下吧!”佐助指指自己的膝蓋，雖然他覺得自己的膝蓋又沒肉也不知道哪裡好躺的，但鳴人似乎很喜歡?  
『佐助的膝枕?不用撒嬌就有?』這種不用支付對價的好康服務大概媲美一樂買一送一吧…無料服務反而讓鳴人紅著臉躺下去，左翻右翻喬了一個好睡姿，『是佐助的味道，香香的，真好聞。』  
“讓你去休息室一定不肯，所以你睡這吧…”  
鳴人安睡在熟悉的味道裡，一下子意識就模糊了。

“歡迎光臨，兩位需要什麼呢?”雖然沒有說出口，禮服店的玲子看著這兩位身高180的男性卻直覺地認為他們要結婚，因為最近木葉的同性婚姻法案通過了，有許多對同性新人要結婚，而眼前的兩人，一個黑髮笑得爽朗，給第一次見面的人十足地好印象，另一位削瘦戴著面具看不到表情，不過他們的手是緊緊牽著的。而且在忍者村戴著面具，玲子也就見怪不怪了。

“我們要兩套紋付呀我說。”黑髮的男人依舊笑的開朗，所有的好心情的滿溢在他的眉間。  
“好的，請這邊試衣，選好喜歡的款式後我們可以幫您修改尺寸或訂做新衣。”玲子喜歡幫新人挑選禮服，感覺自己也能沾上喜氣，何況同性戀的婚姻更是爭取地得來不易，她親眼看過七代目的電視辯論，實在被他誠摯的態度和有理有據的論理所折服，能被七代目火影喜歡上，那位佐助大人真的非常幸運。

一人一間的更衣室中間大廳的大鏡子可以讓自己及另一半都評斷身上的禮服是否適合。戴著面具的男人因為身形削瘦穿著比黑髮男人略小一號的紋付，看起來挺合適的，不過沒有露臉比對衣物也不是那麼準確。於是他拉著黑髮男人進他的小間更衣室脫下面具比對。  
“吊…不，我是說，親愛的，你在看什麼還不快過來。”戴面具的男人，或著說宇智波佐助，覺得自己說出”親愛的”都快要咬到舌頭了，如果不是鳴人堅持，「吊車尾是佐助大人對七代目的愛稱是忍界都知道的事。」那他就不用喊那麼拗口的暱稱了。

“不，沒什麼，馬上就去。”鳴人轉向佐助的方向，跟上他的腳步，不過佐助並沒有看漏鳴人的視線。  
那裡也是一對試日式婚禮服的新人，女方著白無垢。  
走進小更衣間佐助小聲地說。  
“吊車尾的，你喜歡?”  
“喜歡什麼?沒有啊，哪有喜歡什麼?”鳴人被猜中了，矢口否認。  
“喜歡那個新娘?”  
“怎麼可能!我在看那件禮服!欸，不是，沒有人這樣套話的!!”  
“吊車尾的，你想看我穿白無垢。”佐助說著，是肯定句。  
“有一點啦…佐助你別悔婚呀我說。”鳴人看佐助往外邁開腳步緊張了。  
“我去換一套白無垢來。”  
佐助來試禮服前暫時裝了逼真的義肢，加上最貼身的單衣沒有脫掉，在一旁幫忙的禮服店姑娘並沒有發現異樣，之前也不是沒有提出要穿白無垢結婚的男性新人。穿好之後，佐助請玲子去讓鳴人進來小更衣室。

鳴人看著眼前的人，覺得一時之間說不出話，如果這個時候張口大概只能重複地說著好看、好漂亮，多年來從事政務累積的讚美詞藻，在看到真正好看的人大概什麼都說不出口。

佐助一襲白衣，和服上用白色繡線繡上賀新婚的精緻圖案，不細看不會發現，但新娘的丈夫，新娘最親近的人，必然可以看見這套禮服的美妙之處。佐助沒有化妝或著該說不需要，雖然婚禮當天必定會將臉覆上白淨的脂粉，但現在看已經很好了，用棉帽覆上額角，他的佐助看起來多溫順，鳴人喜歡佐助現在的樣子，也喜歡他平時瀟灑的樣子，佐助怎麼樣都好。平時覆蓋半邊臉的瀏海被佐助自己用髮夾夾起，那邊的眼是誘惑的紫，是漩渦的紋路。

“好看嗎?”佐助問著。  
“好看是好看，但…佐助你不用為我做到這樣，我們還是穿紋付結婚吧!”鳴人害怕勉強佐助，如果換來的是佐助對他們婚禮回憶的抗拒，那他情願佐助不要穿白無垢。  
“你在怕什麼吊車尾，怕別人笑你嗎?”佐助依然表情平靜地問，那隻輪迴眼好像幽幽地透著光。  
“不，佐助跟我一樣都是男人，你穿上白無垢應該覺得很不自在…我怕你會覺得丟臉?”  
“你覺得好看就好，其他人怎麼看我，都無所謂。”佐助的身邊確實沒剩下幾個需要在意對方想法的人，而他自己本來就不執著於這個社會的性別刻板印象，他是一張白紙，但不是什麼顏色都可以隨便染上，他只在意他覺得重要的。  
“吊車尾的，男人跟男人都可以結婚了，穿什麼衣服會比結婚更嚴重嗎?”佐助直直地盯著鳴人，接著說”或是，你所治理的木葉沒有這樣的度量嗎?”鳴人說過要給佐助一個可以回來的地方，而他確實讓木葉改變了，包括現在他能跟佐助在木葉組一個家了。  
“不，現在的木葉絕對有那樣的度量我說。”鳴人剛剛猶豫的眼神也堅定了起來。

七代目火影的婚禮舉辦的簡樸，但該來的人都是來了，也就夠了。  
而七代目的配偶，佐助大人的一襲白無垢更獲得忍界的好評，不少村人都稱讚佐助好看，沒有多少批評。  
甚至有聽到婆婆說道”佐助大人穿起白無垢比我家兒媳婦都漂亮。”這樣的話。  
而玲子在報紙上看到那套在她們店裡訂做的獨一無二的禮服，驚呆了則是後話。

“吊車尾的，起來了，回家再睡!”佐助搖了搖膝上的鳴人。  
鳴人揉了揉眼睛，”佐助我夢到我們結婚的時候，佐助真好看…還有…”剛睡醒的七代目像個大孩子一樣。  
“好~好~”佐助揉了揉鳴人短短的頭髮，就像他在鳴人剛剛睡著時做的一樣。

 

02   
“吊車尾的，這是什麼?”鳴人看到佐助手裡拿著自己珍藏的絕版鳴佐本，佐井巨巨所繪豪華114P的鉅作「護士宇智波」，覺得整個人都不好了。  
“那是劇本呀我說!”鳴人扯了一個自己都不相信的謊，他不想騙佐助，但為了保護絕版收藏品，下意識地扯謊了。  
“劇本?這是三級片吧?”佐助翻著封面與自己有90%相似的大寫R18本子，內容有一格又一格的黑色細條狀馬賽克。  
“佐助!你怎麼可以這樣污辱木葉最偉大的劇作家薩伊老師呢!雖然有裸露鏡頭，但這都是為了藝術的奉獻啊!像這篇劇本就呈現了宇智波護士對漩渦醫生的戀慕以及愛與性的糾葛，是偉大的劇作呀我說!而且為了幫助我們了解劇情薩伊老師還特地畫成分鏡稿啊我說!”鳴人臉不紅氣不喘地說完這段話，想盡量表現的不可疑，但這裡面有許多他平時已經改掉的口癖。  
“吊車尾的，你太激動了吧?”佐助聽著鳴人劈哩啪啦念完一段想繞口令的話。  
“因為薩伊老師是繼好色仙人後另一位偉大的作家，他委託我們試拍讓我非常激動呀我說。”  
“蛤?”佐助聽著鳴人將薩伊和自來也比較，想著那他一定是一位了不起的人吧，畢竟鳴人對自來也的敬重他是知道的，但聽到後段的”試拍”，佐助不禁懷疑自己聽錯了。  
“就是這樣啊我說，三分鐘後開始，佐助快去換衣服。”  
佐助就這樣不明不白地被推向他們的臥室，準備換戲服。鳴人倒是慶幸平時有準備好佐助尺寸的護士服才能圓謊。  
“佐助你好了沒?”鳴人在門外問，佐助直接開門，原來剛剛他在認真背台詞，還沒換上衣服。  
“我…劇本還沒背起來。”從小是資優生的佐助，對自己還沒準備好感到底氣不足  
“沒關係，薩伊老師說他希望演員本色發揮，不用背台詞我說。”  
“那至少跟我說宇智波護士的個性?”  
“嗯….宇智波護士非常愛漩渦醫生。”  
“我知道了，還有呢?”  
“他很騷。”  
“很騷?”  
“明明沒有性經驗，可是很想引誘漩渦醫生，所以打扮很暴露，但個性很純良。又因為很喜歡漩渦醫生，所以醫生要對他做什麼都可以。佐助你能理解這樣複雜的角色嗎?”鳴人一臉認真地說。  
“知道了，我會努力揣摩的。”佐助看著鳴人認真的樣子，也不自覺地認真思考該如何飾演這位單戀的宇智波護士了。  
『單戀?』  
“鳴人，漩渦醫生喜歡宇智波護士嗎?他們最後在一起了嗎?”佐助直覺地問道，但發問完以後卻後悔了，這跟期待言情劇情的小女生有什麼差別，偉大的劇本是不會執著於這樣的小情小愛的。  
“這個我不能告訴你，宇智波護士也是懷著這樣的忐忑不安，但仍然為了心愛的人獻身。你必須保有這樣的不安才能演好這個角色。”鳴人依舊認真地說著，他的表情只比求婚時少一點認真，卻大勝其他時候的他，面對這樣表情的鳴人，他說什麼，佐助都會相信。  
“我知道了，給我幾分鐘我們就可以開始了。”

佐助穿著完全蓋不到大腿的超短護士服，拿著手機站在房外錄下一段自白  
“我是護士宇智波，今天要被打好粗的一根針。”那是分鏡稿的第一句話，佐助用不安的表情說著。  
鳴人說過試拍主要是要看演員的演技，道具或場景先不要求，所以佐助也不疑有他，好的演員要在爛道具面前仍不笑場!

“漩渦醫生，為什麼要幫我打懷孕針呢?”佐助趴在床上弓著身體翹起屁股，原本超短的護士服連脫都不用，直接露出裙下的白色蕾絲內褲。181公分的佐助，他交疊的白皙長腿，墊高了自己的臀部，臉側向漩渦醫生那邊，微皺著眉頭，無辜的表情，讓鳴人看著都下腹一陣燥熱。  
“因為你的裙子穿那麼短，我都不能專心診療了，懷孕後，看你能不能穿的保守一點。”穿著白色醫師袍的漩渦醫生說著，花花公子設定的醫師帶著痞氣地笑著，好像在欺負小白兔護士。  
“醫生幫很多人打過懷孕針嗎?”宇智波護士擔心這個問題的答案，看得鳴人都要捨不得了。  
“只有你能把我撩的無法專心，我何必去幫其他人打懷孕針?”說完漩渦醫生半脫了褲子，露出昂揚的性器，準備打針的前置作業。  
“嗯，輕點，我怕打針。”佐助融入護士的角色說著，但在忍界大戰時挨過多少刀子的少年，現在用軟儒的聲音說起怕打針，有著不小的反差。  
“宇智波護士都幫人打針，怎麼現在怕起針了。”原本漩渦醫生的設定應該這樣調侃的，但鳴人卻忍不住語帶溫柔地說著”不痛的，一下就過去了。我也…很怕你扎針。”想起來小時候在波之國發生的事，鳴人總忍不住傾注他所有的溫柔給佐助。  
“漩渦醫生，不要出戲!!”佐助湊近鳴人的耳邊，原意只是小聲提醒，但他不知道鳴人被他像在耳邊吹氣的動作和一聲”漩渦醫生”撩的性致大開。

“嗯…針筒好粗，都要塞進去嗎?”宇智波護士舔弄著巨大的”針具”，而漩渦醫生站在身側則忙著幫縮起身體翹著屁股的宇智波護士做打針前的”消毒”動作。  
“寶貝，都塞進去才舒服呀，不然會沒有效果。”漩渦醫生寵溺的撫著宇智波護士因為含著性器而鼓起的細緻臉蛋。  
“嗯….都聽醫生的。”宇智波護士順從地眨了眨眼。

“啊….哈啊…醫生騙人，明明打針很痛的。”宇智波護士弓起的身體忍受著身後的男人奮力衝撞，一次一次的頂入，心跳也隨之大力鼓動。佐助仍然穿著那身超短護士裙，白色的蕾絲內褲剛褪至大腿，醫生就迫不及待地把他傲人的陽具塞入佐助的體內，因為雙腿大開而被撐成面狀的蕾絲內褲像是為了承接待會兒從小穴流出的過多精液的保護網，避免他們把診療床弄髒了。

“寶貝，轉過來，讓我看看你。”漩渦醫生將宇智波護士翻過來，護士連忙將超短護士裙的下襬往下拉遮住外露的性器。  
“害羞嗎?可是我覺得佐助的那裏很可愛，不要遮好嗎?”  
“嗯。”宇智波護士無法拒絕漩渦醫生的要求，他順從地放開裙擺，讓漩渦醫生的溫熱的大手撫上他光滑的性器。  
“我的小小病人，診療的感覺怎麼樣?”  
“嗯…醫生的手粗粗的，摸得我好舒服。”  
“那我們可以繼續打懷孕針了嗎?”  
鳴人湊近佐助的耳邊說著”真的痛?”思付著要放輕力道。  
“不，漩渦醫生的打針技術很好。”佐助貼著他的臉頰一吻，鳴人覺得臉頰發熱到快燒起來了。

“醫生，我們要打幾針才會結束?”宇智波護士在床上喘著，漩渦醫生仍然壓在他身上為他施打更多”藥劑”。  
“越多針越容易懷孕。宇智波護士想要懷上我的小寶寶嗎?”漩渦醫生壞笑著。佐助聽到”小寶寶”也不禁臉紅，身為男人想起”和鳴人的小寶寶”沒有厭惡反而覺得那是很美好的事，最後聽到宇智波護士說著”是的，我想要懷醫生的小寶寶。”

“漩渦醫生的那裏好大，舒服的快要死掉了。”鳴人的陰莖把佐助的裡面塞得滿滿的，每一次擦過敏感帶都帶來快感，而且一次比一次來得刺激，這感覺似乎快要……。佐助也不知道自己可以說出這樣羞恥的話，但只是在扮演一個角色的話，似乎可以比平常說得更多，飾演一個三級片角色好像也不那麼糟。  
“寶貝，那裏你也有呀”鳴人捧著佐助的臉親吻，一點也不介意性愛時過高的體溫和皮膚表層薄薄的汗，或著說鳴人就是在色情地舔舐著佐助的肌膚，從潮紅的臉頰到纖細的頸再到性感的鎖骨。”好熱，被鳴人舔的更熱了”佐助心裡想著。  
“可是我喜歡漩渦醫生的。”純良的宇智波護士純良地說著，他露出幸福的表情，宇智波護士不會發現喜歡漩渦醫生的陽具不等於喜歡漩渦醫生，因為兩者對他來說都是特別且唯一的。  
“所以你裙子穿那麼短是想引誘我肏你?”漩渦醫生的手來回廵竣在宇智波護士的大腿內側，還低頭輕銜著宇智波護士散開的衣物下，櫻紅的乳尖。  
“嗯….啊….漩渦醫生不喜歡嗎?”宇智波護士輕輕的哼聲，反問裡帶著挑逗的意味。  
“我不喜歡。”漩渦醫生倒回答的簡短。  
“……”宇智波護士沒辦法回應了。  
“我不喜歡其他男人盯著你的大腿，和彎下腰露出的蕾絲，所以我要讓你不能在我的診間裡穿短裙。”漩渦醫生以為自己告白滿分。  
“對不起…我讓醫生丟臉了…”聽到那句話宇智波護士好不容易得到的幸福感消退了，剩下的只有自責。

“嗯….啊….啊…啊…”雖然少了一點幸福感但是想要停止的時候已經來不及了，快感取代了幸福感，宇智波護士才發現自己的依戀有多無可自拔，無法否認的小穴喧囂著想要壓在身上的男人進入地更深更深些，每一次的觸及都引發著全身盜汗、心跳加快、體溫增高、喉音裡更高的聲調，這劑藥的副作用太深刻，讓宇智波護士每一次被進入都緊緊地抓著在身上攫取的男人。漩渦醫生像個大男孩，而宇智波護士是男孩的發聲玩具，他擠壓一次，自己便跟著發聲，無法抑制地，大概直到沒有空氣了為止才會停止。宇智波護士不想要自己對漩渦醫生的憧憬變成單純的肉慾，但好像來不及了。

“醫生的那裏好厲害…”宇智波護士夢囈一般沒有羞恥地說著。眼前的醫生是他沒看過的醫生，他的漩渦醫生是斯文的，從來沒有現在掠奪的眼神，不，也許有的，在漩渦醫生死皮賴臉地要討厭甜食的他幫忙處理兒科沒有發完的棒棒糖，他是用這個眼神看自己的……

“寶貝，懷了我的孩子後，你就不能穿短裙了。”漩渦醫生說著，不知道是命令或是陳述事實，因為懷孕後確實不能穿短裙。此刻的漩渦醫生抱著宇智波護士在診療床上溫存，醫生的頭貼在護士的頸邊呢喃，手在護士平坦的小腹摩娑，動作之真切讓佐助都差點以為自己懷孕了，不過馬上就被鳴人打破這個錯覺，”結束了我說。”在佐助耳際附上一段細碎的輕吻。

“佐助，你真是棒極了。”鳴人稱讚著佐助的演技，想不到佐助可以演出這麼不像自己個性的角色，而且宇智波護士扮相的佐助真的太可愛，感謝佐井的本子，感謝自己的靈機一動、化險為夷。  
“……”佐助遲遲沒有說話，鳴人也覺得不太對勁了  
“佐助，你怎麼了?”鳴人把佐助翻過來面向自己，才發現他的佐助好像生氣了。  
“吊車尾的，我看起來很笨嗎?”佐助不悅地看向他，讓鳴人驚覺不好了。  
“對不起呀我說，下次不……。”鳴人也覺得拿同人本唬弄佐助太誇張了，正要開口道歉，卻被佐助打斷了。  
“都陪你睡了，卻不告訴我結局，所以宇智波護士是單戀嗎?”這麼少女的結局問法，出自30歲了卻對這個問題無比認真的佐助，重點是他那身灑滿精斑的超短護士服和氣鼓鼓的臉頰。『佐助，你是想再來一回嗎?』鳴人也只敢自己在心裡發問。  
『這可是鳴佐本呀，漩渦醫生怎麼可能不喜歡宇智波護士?』鳴人也不能直接跟他說這個問題的答案多顯而易見。  
“佐助，這個劇本的原型是我們。”  
“所以呢?”  
“所以漩渦鳴人喜歡宇智波佐助，現實、劇裡都是。”鳴人說著，想將他性感的小護士攬向懷裡，佐助卻推開他。  
“知道結局了，我要去清理了。”佐助立刻背向鳴人，但藏不住耳根有點發紅。  
估計佐助不會讓自己跟，鳴人就躺在他們兩人的床，等著佐助洗完澡再用浴室。  
“吊車尾的…”走到一半佐助突然喊他，不過佐助仍然是背著他說話，”下次有別的劇本，也不是不能陪你試拍。”佐助後半段話說的很快，但鳴人仍然一字一句都聽得清楚。  
『下次要請佐井畫什麼play好呢?』鳴人搔搔下巴思考著。

 

佐助誤會的段落(本子的內容其實如下)  
“我不喜歡。”漩渦醫生倒回答的簡短。  
“……”宇智波護士沒辦法回應了。  
“我不喜歡其他男人盯著你的大腿，和彎下腰露出的蕾絲，所以我要讓你不能在我的診間裡穿短裙。”  
“漩渦醫生，你為什麼要在意這些?反正我什麼都不是…”  
“都做到這個點上了，你怎麼還不懂?聽著，我喜歡你。”

 

03   
鳴人在木葉偉大的議事殿堂準備政務報告，不過小春老太婆依然中氣十足地拉著水戶先生的領子叫他交代清楚，其他政要也被議會代表們酸的體無完膚的，只有佐井還反唇相譏幾句，鹿丸則完全不理會那些只能從他的報告裡抓錯字的議會代表，一副『好麻煩』的模樣撓撓頭。  
手機螢幕顯示大大的「老婆來電」，鳴人看看輪到他報告還有些時間，原本開會時應該不能接電話的，不過天大地大都不能不接老婆的電話。因為議場有點吵，鳴人就開了擴音。

“吊車尾的，你在忙嗎?”  
“不，一點都不忙。”幫佐助辦了手機後，他鮮少打電話給自己鳴人想知道佐助究竟想跟他說什麼。  
“回來的時候，幫我買兩籃的番茄，一顆高麗菜，還有肉看你要吃多少順便帶吧。”  
“好…”『佐助打來居然只是叫自己買菜?佐助平常輪休的時候都會自己去買，而且蔬菜攤的大嬸還會看他英俊算他便宜些…』鳴人有些失望但既然是佐助交代的，就會去辦，等等用影分身就能給佐助送菜了。  
“那我要掛囉!”  
“好…”『真的只有買菜呀…』鳴人心想，失望之餘手一個不小心推到麥克風鍵。  
“對了，剛剛忘記說了，我懷孕了。”  
“…我懷孕了…”這幾個字不僅在鳴人的腦海裡迴盪，也在整個議場裡acho迴盪。整個議場突然安靜下來了。  
“佐助助助助!!”聽到議場裡的迴音，鳴人覺得不妙，『佐助知道會不會生氣呀?只要發揮誠意跟他說應該會沒事的。應該…』  
“吊車尾，幹嘛那麼驚訝，兩個禮拜前不是還幫我打過懷孕針嗎?漩渦醫生….”佐助調侃著鳴人卻不知道這不是時候。  
“……”鳴人聽著佐助難得的小幽默，更後悔剛剛忘了馬上按掉麥克風。  
“佐助，剛剛的對話擴音出去了。”  
“…吊車尾的，你在哪?”  
“木葉議事堂。”  
“哦。”  
“佐助….?”  
“吊車尾的，幫我帶十籃番茄回來，這段時間我不出門了，自己路上小心。”  
嘟嘟嘟….  
“佐助??”  
“您所撥的電話無回應，您的電話將轉接到語音信箱......”鳴人聽著系統提示音，想著等會兒要變成什麼樣子才能安全離開議事廳。木葉的媒體，嗜血…..

“恭喜火影，恭喜佐助大人”剛剛在議事堂裡殺氣十足的老不死們，像個和藹的爺爺奶奶等著抱孫子一樣，明明火影只要自顧自地說完報告就可以離開了，議事代表們卻陸續按著麥克風鍵祝他喜獲麟兒，不論老的、年輕的，當爸爸的，單身的都是。今天可能是木葉有史以來氣氛最和諧的一次議事。

躺了一個晚上的沙發，”這是罰你開會時接電話。”鳴人依然記得佐助是怎樣正經似乎不抱私怨地說完這句話，歸根究柢確實是開會時接電話的錯…。所以躺了一個晚上沙發的鳴人打開報紙的頭條新聞是…  
「狂賀!佐助大人有了!!」嗯…還用了兩個驚嘆號。  
「木葉第一家庭，將迎來公主或王子。」那個”將”可能還要好幾個月。  
「漩渦醫生的速效懷孕針♂，木葉少子化的解藥?」這個記者是真不懂還是假不懂?  
甚至在政敵的社群網站上看到了…  
「恭喜七代目火影，然而本人在這樣的新聞裡不完全感到喜悅，這件消息會曝光是因為木葉敬重的七代目火影利用議會時間接私人電話所致，在此我必須譴責漩渦鳴人先生，這並不是勤政愛民的表現，議會是表現民意的殿堂，居然如此假公濟私，不尊重議會……再者漩渦鳴人先生並沒有醫師執照，竟對配偶施打懷孕針，有違醫事法規，望有關單位調查……。」  
『好吧，我相信你真的不懂懷孕針是什麼…』鳴人撓撓頭。

“吊車尾的，早安!”佐助披著鳴人的外套，幫自己倒杯牛奶就坐到沙發上，看起來輕鬆愜意地打開電視。  
“佐助，早安!懷孕了喝冰的不好。”鳴人看了佐助手裡的馬克杯要幫他拿去加熱。  
“大蛇丸說了，陰陽遁懷孕在吃東西的時候沒有什麼忌諱。”  
聽到佐助說，鳴人才想起自己沒有想過佐助為什麼會懷孕，好像，『因為他是佐助所以他可以懷孕那樣理所當然。』不過，那也證明了整個忍村跟他一樣覺得理所當然，比如佐助現在盯著的木葉新聞，『哦不，新聞?!』  
“佐助，你不生氣?”鳴人看著佐助微笑的側臉。  
“有什麼好生氣的?”佐助的長瀏海蓋住他比例美好的半邊臉，露出另外半邊的眼睛單純疑惑地眨呀眨。  
“我讓全木葉都知道你懷孕了，而且還被開玩笑?”  
“難道孩子出生我要說是撿來的嗎?全村遲早都會知道，無所謂…，後面那個是我自己講的就算了。”  
佐助說完就被鳴人小心翼翼地抱著，雖然愣了一下，但佐助也單手回抱他。  
“吶，佐助，昨天沒有跟你說，謝謝你!”鳴人把臉埋在佐助的肩頸間，七代目式的撒嬌。  
“…謝什麼?”  
“謝謝你想生下我們的孩子。”  
“嗯...只是剛好也想要個小吊車尾而已。”佐助瞇著眼睛摸摸丈夫的頭。

(TBC?)


End file.
